


Un ou deux mots de trop

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers, Frustration, Gen, Silly, Strategy & Tactics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Allez, Arthur ! Tu verras qu’on va être drôle ! L’Allemagne est un si bel endroit ! »« On ne va pas en vacances, Alfred ! Il se trouve qu’on est en pleine guerre, au cas où tu ne le sais pas ! »
Kudos: 1





	Un ou deux mots de trop

**Author's Note:**

> Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulment pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Un ou deux mots de trop**

« Alors, le plan c’est ça : Russie et Chine vont s’occuper de Japon, France d’Italie, alors qu’Angleterre et moi allons n’occuper d’Allemagne. » Amérique dit avec un sourire, en se dirigeant à las autres nations présentes.

« Comme c’est beau ! Ça va me permettre de faire connaissance avec une autre nation ! » s’exclama Russie en souriant, et ensuite il ferma les yeux et il fait une expression mauvaise. « Au moins, avant de le détruire. » il ajouta avec d’un ton inquiétant, en effrayant France, qui essaya nonchalamment de s’éloigner de l’homme.

Le seule qui avait un air irrité, était Angleterre.

« Explique-moi, pourquoi c’est toujours toi qui décide pour tous ? » il demanda à son frère, fâché.

Amérique ne réagit pas, et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

« Allez, Arthur ! Tu verras qu’on va être drôle ! L’Allemagne est un si bel endroit ! »

Angleterre rougit.

« On ne va pas en vacances, Alfred ! Il se trouve qu’on est en pleine guerre, au cas où tu ne le sais pas ! » il le réprimanda, mais il ne lima pas nullement le sourire de l’autre.

« Ouais, je le sais, mais la guerre n’a pas commencé encore, puis je ne veux pas pourquoi, alors qu’on étudie l’ennemi, on ne peut pas profiter pour faire un tour ! »

« Alfred, tiens-tu tellement à te faire vaincre avant que la guerre commence ? » siffla Angleterre, en serrant les coudes.

« Je ne peux pas être vaincu. Je suis un héros ! » il déclara, en causant gémissements pour parte de ses alliés.

~

« Allez, Arthur, allons-y à la maison d’Allemagne ! » Amérique dit à son frère, en arrivant devant l’habitation de Ludwig.

« Tu es fou ? On va ainsi, sans défense, à la maison de l’ennemi ? Réfléchis un moment, Amérique, pense aux conséquences, je ne crois pas que... » il protesta, mais l’autre avait déjà sonné à la porte. Quand Allemagne alla ouvrir, il garda le silence pour plusieurs seconds, avec une expression stupéfaite.

« Mais... mais... que faites-vous ici ? » il demanda en fin. Angleterre se mit une main devant le visage, alors qu’Amérique dégainait son meilleur sourire.

« _Guten morgen Deutschland ! »_ il exclama, avec un terrible accent allemand. « Tu sais, la guerre incombe, et on est ici pour étudier un peu le territoire. »

Arthur lui donna un coup de coude, mais il ne s’apercevait pas.

« Laisse-moi résumer... on est ennemis, et tu es venu chez moi pour m’informer du fait que vous allez analyser mon territoire ? » son ton, plus que sarcastique, était confus. Amérique hocha la tête, toujours avec d’un air satisfait.

~

C’était le soir. Angleterre et Amérique cheminaient, sur le chemin du retour. Ses visages étaient recouverts de bleus, et tous les deux boitaient.

« Alors, je ne comprends pas... pourquoi Allemagne s’en est pris tant ? » Alfred demanda.

Angleterre serra les dents.

« Amérique... Dieu t’a donné deux oreilles pour écouter le double et une bouche pour parler la moitié... mais apparemment il a oublié de te donner aussi le mode d’emploi. » il siffla.

Amérique le pensait pour quelques moments, ensuite il revint à sourire et il se tourna vers son frère.

« Demain on va voir Japon ? »

Arthur s’arrêta pour le regarder. Ensuite, il soupira.

« Ouais, Alfred. Demain on va voir Japon. » il se résigna.

Il n’allait jamais apprendre.


End file.
